An inflatable seat cushion which finds particular utility in motor cars, vans, trucks, recreational vehicles, and the like, and generally wherever it is desired to provide comfortable seating on hard, rough, hot, or cold surfaces over prolonged periods of time.
The cushion assembly may be constructed to be easily mountable on bucket or bench seats in a motor vehicle.
The cushion is economical in its construction, simple to operate, and it requires little or no maintenance. Moreover, it is easy to store. It is self-contained and readily portable.
The cushion, in the embodiment to be described, is constructed of a fabric casing filled, for example, with polyurethane foam, a soft wire grid, or other appropriate resilient material.
The cushion is provided with a seat section and a back section hinged to one another. An inflatable bladder is mounted in the back section to be positioned adjacent to the lower lumbar region of the back of the user.
A hand-operated pump is provided for inflating the bladder to a size tailored to the individual using the cushion. The pump is preferably equipped with a quick release pushbutton for fast deflation of the bladder.
The cushion may be reversible. One side of the cushion may be covered with simulated sheepskin, if so desired.
The embodiment to be described is provided with elastic straps and tuck-in bottom restraints to insure proper placement of the cushion on the seat of the vehicle in which it is used, and to control movements of the cushion.